Her First Words
by Purple Mystic
Summary: Aaaah... What fun it is guessin what your daughter's 1st words will be. Making a bet, but what are REALLY Carly Fenton's first words, and what does Sam want...? RxR! DxS


**Her First Words by Purple-Mystic**

**By Purple Purple Mysty, cuz I'm awesome like that!**

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Dada, say Dada..."

"Bah?" said a baby girl turning two in a few months, staring with wide baby blue eyes, and sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"Gaaaaah..." The 26 year old blue eyed man rolling off the bed onto the floor. "DADA, DADA, DADA!!!"

"Sheesh, haven't you gave up yet? Besides, her first words are going to be "mama"!" said the violet eyed woman, proudly.She had came into their bedroom with some mushy, gushy, omg-yucky-ick-you-wanna-eat-that baby food food for their daughter, Carly.

If you haven't realized by now, this was the home of Danny and Sam (OMG eyeroll) Fenton, with their little daughter. Aaaahhh... Many failed attempts to make their daughter have her first words. Well, of course, he was failing, MISERABLY.

"Nooooo... dada!" said Danny.  
"Mama!" challenged Sam.

"Sammy, believe me, MY first words were "dada", my dad's first words were "dada, then "GHOST" but that doesn't count..."

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes, starting to feed Carly the mushy apple cinnamon baby food. Carly happily ate the mush and clapped her hands, smiling.

"Awwwww... That proves she favors me!" Sam said, and broke into a grin.

"Noooo..." Danny started to say, but was intruppted by the sound of his best friend Tucker's voice.

"Hey, people, I just came by to say hi!" Tucker said, putting down the bags of food he had, "Whatcha doin'?"

"How did you get in???" asked Sam.

"My key, Danny gave me one!" Tucker grinned happily.

"Danny..." if Sam's looks could kill...

"Heh heh... I trying to teach Carly to say "dada!" Danny said quickly changing the subject.

"It's stupid, because her first words are going to be "mama!" duh!" said Sam.

"Dada"  
'Mama"  
"Dada"  
'Mama"  
"Dada"  
'Mama"  
"Dada"  
'Mama"  
"Dada"  
'Mama"  
"Dada"  
'Mama"  
"DADA"  
"MAMA!!!"

This can do on forever and _yet_...

Carly was looking back and forth between her parents and started to cry.

"Oooh! Gah! She's crying!" stated Sam, putting her into her lap rocking her.

"Hey! I have a bet. If Carly first words are "dada" **I** get a fancy dinner cooked by **YOU**." Danny said, smirking.

Sam playfully glared and stated, "Okay and if her first words "mama" i get anything I want!"

"But of course." said Danny, being the gentleman that he is. (cue another eyeroll)

"WITNESS!" called out Tucker, remembering he was here. Danny and Sam rolled their eyes.

Carly wailed louder.

"Okay okay, we have to settle her down."

"Hmmmm..." mutter Danny, and then started to make funny faces and sounds.

This only made Carly scream louder.

"YOUR SCARING HER!'

Danny pouted, "Fine, i'm out." and laid on the bed. Sam glared. "Okay..."

She scooped up the last of the apple mush. "Here comes the airplane-"

Carly knocked the spoon out of her hand.

"..for a crash landing!' Tucker laughed. Sam glare making Tucker laugh nervously.

"Maybe she'll like..." Tucker dug through the bag and took out- "...a cookie."

Carly stopped for a moment and stared in amazement at the wonder of a chocolate chip cookie.

"Tucker! She's too young for those!" said Sam in a protective motherly voice.

"Come ON! These are the soft really chewy ones!" Tucker said, waving the cookie in Carly's face, who was trying to reach it.

"No!"

"Fine..." said Tucker slowly putting it away.

Carly eyes went wide before she knew what was happening she bellowed:

"Cookie! Cookie COOKIE **COOKIE**!!!" She wailed.

Danny suddenly came to life (go figure...) eyes wide.

"Her first word..."

"..Is COOKIE" Sam said laughing, handing Carly the cookie, who looked joyful.

"Heeey... I was a WITNESS! (cue MORE eyerolls) which means you BOTH lost!" Tucker grinned. Then sudddenly, his phone came to life. He was talking until the "I love you more" good bye came up.

"I swear you and Jazz are CHEESIER than us!" Danny said with a roll of the eyes (why do then keep rolling their eyes???).

"Yeah, well, I have to go! Bye bye lovebirds!" He snickered, grabbed his bags and left.

"I swear... Hm, Carly fell asleep." She pointed down at the little baby girl curled up in her mommy's lap sucking her thumb and had half a cookie in hand.

"She's as cute as you... Hey Tucker's right! I get the dinner!"

"Yep." Sam said.

"And you get...?"

"Another child."

And with said, Danny was seen fainting and falling off the bed. Aaaahh... the fun of betting...

**THE END**

**DOES THIS PROVE I'M ALIVE???**

**Duuuh...  
Anywayz, I got a laptop and my mom "accidently" (YEAH RIGHT) erased all my chapters of my stories, go figure...  
I just wanted to write something to prove I haven't left, I think...  
I love you all, and hoped you enjoy my one shot!  
If you didn't like it...:  
****YES, HER FIRST WORD IS COOKIE, DON'T TELL THAT'S STUPID, IT'S MY STORY.  
****THANKYOUBYE.**

**Review Please, because it makes me redo da chappies I lost!!!**

**PURPLE PURPLE MYSTI**

**Yes! **


End file.
